


Jinbei's Discovery about a Swordsman and a Cook

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: From a lovely person who was about to explode, It came from twitter, Jinbei makes a discovery, M/M, Porn With Plot, Welcomign party, Zoro and Sanji fight and make up, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: This was requested by @BlondeMarimo on Twitter.Jinbei sees Zoro and Sanji bickering, then sees them make up.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Jinbei's Discovery about a Swordsman and a Cook

Jinbei was a very happy fishman at the moment. His new captain, Straw Hat Luffy, had thrown him a welcoming party right after they had defeated Kaido. There was enough booze and meat to last a normal crew a month, but it was all devoured in those few hours by the rowdy crew. His new crewmates where all very interesting in their own ways, and he had lots of time to observe and get to know them.

Of course, Luffy wasn’t an iconic pirate captain. He was a child, through and through. But he had his moments, he could be very insightful in other people’s feelings, and when one of his friends was hurt in any way, he would flip his shit. Then there was his first mate, Roronoa Zoro. The man was always a calm presence besides his captain, but Jinbei had seen him crack a smile once in a while. And he seemed to like booze a lot, for he was chugging down gallons of it right there.

His navigator was an exceptional woman with a lot of skill when it came to making sure the ship went in the right direction. She had a fiery personality with a love for money and Jinbei had been surprised by her kindness to him, even though he’d done something horrible. She had forgiven him, for it was not him that she hated, but Arlong. As he said, Nami was an exceptionally gifted woman.

Their sniper was a strange one, but not as strange as some of the others. Jinbei had seen him cower in fear and turn tail to run away. But when it came down to it, he was a reliable man and could cover a person better than anyone in a fight. With his accurate skills he could snipe people from very far away, and he never missed. Jinbei was very impressed to say the least.

Then there was mister cook. Sanji was a true wonder. He was nice to you one moment, then threatened to kill you the next. Jinbei was a little confused by his behavior. He’d been very angry at the fishman when he’d talked about releasing Arlong into the east-blue. But once Nami had told him off, he was nicer. He kept giving the ladies special treatment though, and the boys got their fair share of nice food, even though he told them it was scraps or something. Jinbei was interested in him, he was a complex man to say the least. And then he always picked a fight with Zoro, which was resolved when Nami punched them in the head.

Chopper was kind to him, interested in his species and in his life. Jinbei told him what he could, but kept it innocent for the young doctor. Naturally Chopper had seen his fair share of battles and wounded men, but the reindeer seemed so innocent still. And judging by how the crew treated him, they wanted to keep it that way. The young devil fruit user was gifted, and very interesting. He knew a lot about medicine and about the anatomy of the humans and other creatures. He was an exceptional doctor in Jinbei’s eyes, and he would trust him with his life.

Nico Robin was a mysterious figure and had an even more mysterious nature. She was perhaps a bit shy, and her speech was always a bit crude and horrifying to listen to. But Jinbei found her to be interesting, even though he knew little about her. She seemed to enjoy reading and observing the others, something they had in common. He’d like to know what she enjoyed to read. Maybe they could read the same book and discuss it.

The shipwright was on a different level of crazy. With all of his robotness and cyborg parts. He kept doing that one pose with his arms weird and yelling ‘SUUUPPEER’ all the time. Jinbei didn’t mind, he thought it was kinda funny. The man was very resourceful though. Whenever the ship got damaged, he and Usopp went to repair it and make sure that she was safe to sail. It was quite the job when two of the crew where always fighting and destroying everything.

Then lastly, Brook. Brook was the musician and seemed to crack and joke every five minutes. The man was a very good fencer and Jinbei had seen him spar with Zoro quite a few times when there was nothing to be done. He also helped with lots of chores around the ship and kept the mood high with his songs and happy mood. He was a strange, but very happy and funny man. Even though he was a skeleton, and even though he’d lost his former crew, the man was more cheerful than a lot of people Jinbei had met.

It wasn’t until the party had been going on for several hours that Jinbei saw the first conflict. Zoro had lain in the way of Sanji’s feet and the blonde cook had tripped over him, barely managing to catch the drinks he was carrying. With a withering glare, the cook had given the drinks to Nami and stomped off to kick in Zoro’s head.

“Shit swordsman! Can’t you stay out of my way!” he had screamed.

And then Jinbei watched the fight unfold with a raised brow, then shot a concerned look at the other crew members. Nami had caught his gaze and smiled.

“Don’t worry,” she had said. “They do this every day. It’ll be alright.”

Jinbei had frowned, but nodded nonetheless and watched the fight go on. It stopped once both pirates were out of breath and Sanji stalked off to the kitchen, and Zoro declared he was going up the crows nest for watch.

“Is this alright?” Jinbei had asked.

Usopp snorted. “Yeah, man. They do it all day, they’ll make up eventually, or start another fight, don’t fret about it!” he exclaimed, ruffling Chopper’s fur.

Jinbei had nodded. It would all be alright. He then volunteered for the last shift of the night watch and that was accepted gratefully. Gradually, everyone went of to bed and said their goodnights to the others. Chopper was obviously first, falling asleep in Usopp’s arms. The sniper himself and Luffy followed and they went to tuck in their doctor. Franky declared that he still wanted to tinker with something and Brook chose to spend a few more hours gazing at the fish in the aquarium room while playing a solo of Bink’s Sake on his violin. Nami and Robin also went to bed, but Jinbei doubted the older woman would go to sleep so soon. She looked like she was still reading something interesting and had set her sights on finishing said book tonight.

As everyone had gone away, Jinbei chose to nap. He would need the sleep for his night watch. With a smile on his face and his eyes towards the stars, he fell asleep peacefully, the wind ruffling his colorful kimono.

**o-o-o**

He woke up in time for his watch, and ascended the ladder towards the crows nest slowly, looking out over the waters. He knew Zoro had watch, but there was a hint of cigarette smoke lingering in the air by the hatch. Jinbei wondered if Sanji was there, perhaps he had taken over watch for Zoro. No, that couldn’t be it. Sanji wouldn’t do such a thing. They had a rivalry going on after all. Jinbei shook his head and climbed further up, placing a hand against the hatch. He was about to open it when he heard voices.

“Idiot! Watch the teeth!” Sanji exclaimed, though it was a harsh whisper.

Jinbei frowned, something was going on, but he couldn’t know without hearing more or seeing it for himself.

“Not my fault,” Zoro mumbled, sounding as if he had one of his swords in his mouth.

Jinbei opened the hatch just a little, the voices becoming clearing as he did so. He was frozen in shock by what Sanji said next.

“I’m not the one with a dick in my mouth! Watch those teeth or else,” he grouched, then groaned happily.

Jinbei turned his head a little and blinked a few times at what he saw. Zoro was on his knees, with Sanji’s legs spread as the blonde cook sat on the couch. The man’s shirt was half open and his tie was lost on the floor somewhere. His pants hung from one ankle and his shoes where lying in a cluster close to the hatch. Zoro was still fully clothed and he was bobbing his head up and down between Sanji’s spread legs.

The fishman felt a blush spread over his face, but he couldn’t look away. Sanji had a blush his on his cheeks and his hand was weaving through Zoro’s green strands gently. It was the scene of lovers, surely.

“Get up here,” Sanji commanded.

Zoro sat up, wiping his mouth and pressing his palm against the couch for leverage. He pushed himself up and licked into Sanji’s open mouth for a kiss. The blonde returned it full passion and Jinbei felt his kimono growing a little warm. He shouldn’t be here, but for some strange reason he couldn’t go away.

He was slightly fascinated. He’d always pictured Zoro as the one who topped, not a bottom. Well, he mused, it wouldn’t really matter with these two, but what could he say. He hadn’t thought about it this way. Jinbei decided that enough was enough and he closed the hatch softly again, but he didn’t go down yet, wanting to know what would happen next. Okay so maybe he was being a bit of a pervert here, but as it stood, he observed a lot. He had no doubt that Nico Robin would be doing the same if she knew what they were doing. It seemed like her kind of thing.

“Shit, that’s cold!” Zoro suddenly exclaimed.

Sanji snickered and Jinbei cracked a smile. “Don’t be such a wuss, marimo.”

“Then you should have warmed it, shit cook.”

Jinbei rolled his eyes. They could bicker about anything alright. It was just as Usopp said. They fought and made up, then fought again. It was a constant thing for those two, it seemed. Jinbei had a little bit of a better understanding now. The fishman descended the latter a little, but stopped when he heard Sanji speak again.

“I love you,” the cook said.

Jinbei could practically _hear_ Zoro blush as he sputtered out a response. It made the fishman smile and he climbed back down, stepping onto the grass and craning his neck to look up. He could see their shadows dance on the wall of the crows nest in the small light of the lamp. If this was their way of being together, he wouldn’t intervene. He was happy to see them get along so well, maybe too well. But it wasn’t his choice to make.

Jinbei walked over the grass towards the boys bunk room and settled in, laying down on the couch with a warm blanket. He closed his eyes and smiled. This crew was crazy, but he wouldn’t trade them for anything. Wherever they went, he would follow. The only thing he wondered about is if he could ever look Sanji and Zoro in the face again after what he’d just witnessed. But that was a problem for another day.


End file.
